


Make or Break Me

by classicherri



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicherri/pseuds/classicherri
Summary: The Septicegos end up in Jack's world, unable to return to their own and without any idea of how they got there, and some things just don't add up.





	Make or Break Me

"That'll be 12.49." 

Chase sighed as he handed over the cash, picked up his shopping of two packs of beers and left the store. The sun had nearly set, leaving the streetlamps as the only light for Chase to follow home. A winter mist was settling in the atmosphere, chilling the vlogger who'd forgotten to put a coat on when he left for work that morning.

He went his usual way home, trudging his feet along. His bag bashed against his knee but he ignored the pain, too lost in thought. Too lost in thought to feel the pain, too lost in thought to notice the lights flickering, too lost in thought to hear the sudden decrease in noise, too lost in thought to see the person following him. It was too late, suddenly the person was behind, tapping on his shoulder.

"Uh, can I help yo-" Chase stopped mid-sentence when he saw the face of the figure behind him. It was completely black and oozing like slime, its eyes were solid white and glowing, "What the fuck."

It growled, reaching a clawed hand towards Chase's neck. He bolted, dropping the beers which would only slow him down and in result tripped up the creature which attempted to follow him.

He raced down the street, hoping to get to a more crowded area so the monster couldn't reach him. His footsteps thundered against the concrete ground, and they echoed behind him. But they weren't his, they were the monster's, following him, _preying_ on him. He looked back, assessing how much time he had before the creature caught up to him. It was at least ten metres behind him, and not really gaining on him at all. He might be able to outrun it.

The ground beneath him seemed to disappear. He fell. How could he fall? He didn't trip, there were no ledges to fall off or potholes to stumble into. The world around him disappeared in a flash and he was surrounded by swirls of colour. It kept moving around him, he felt like he was falling but no air resistance pushed against him or fluffed his hair, it was like he was sinking in water. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

He looked up, left, right, down, behind him, in front of him, everything looked the same, just moving waves of sickeningly bright colours. Chase wanted to throw up, he didn't know where to look and the scene around him was giving him a headache. He opted for closing his eyes: a mistake. He was knocked out instantly, his mind going blank.

Chase was out cold for hours, and yet no time at all. When he regained consciousness, the first sense he got back was his hearing. Birds, wind, a dog barking. Next was touch. There was something sharp and stringy between his fingers: grass. His sight returned. He slowly blinked into the blinding light as his eyes adjusted to their surroundings.

He was led on his front with his head twisted at an awkward angle to the side. When he tried to heave himself up, a sharp pain shot through his ribs, they felt broken.

Chase scanned the area: he was in a large open field, possibly a park; trees lined the outside; a fountain miserably squirted water into the air before it plummeted back into the basin; there was no one else around which was surprising considering the sun was brightly lit in the sky and it was a warm day. A warm day? Sunny? It was winter, it couldn't possibly be this hot.

Confusion fogged the vlogger's mind, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't recognise the area, he couldn't remember anything specific about the past few days, and he couldn't find his phone. Despite the protest from his bruised ribs, he forced himself to stand up. 

When he was up he took a moment to let his eyes readjust and blink away the black spots that formed in the corners. He didn't know where to go, but he had to go somewhere. Maybe he'd see something he recognised or someone he knew. Besides, the sun was setting and it would soon be dark and Chase didn't want to be outside in a strange place all night.

He let his feet take him across the field towards a quiet street. He reached the pavement and turned the corner and _smack_. He rammed straight into someone.

"Sorry, dude." He said, rubbing his forehead which hurt slightly from the impact.

"It's my fault, wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Chase looked up at the man he'd bumped into. He had coffee-brown hair similar to his own, striking blue eyes similar to his own, a beard lined his chin, slightly thicker than his own. In fact, he was ridiculously similar to Chase, you'd think they were twins!

Chase and the stranger looked each other up and down, confirming that the vlogger wasn't the only one who saw their resemblance. 

"What the fuck." The stranger said, a mix between fear and confusion painted across his face, "This can't be real. _You_ can't be real."

"Gee, thanks, dude." Chase replied, rolling his eyes. Who did this guy think he was, telling Chase he couldn't exist.

"No, I meant... you, you're a character. You're one of _my_ characters!" The man exclaimed, further confusing Chase.

"Character? Dude, I'm 100% real and I have no idea who you are, but why the hell do you look like my twin?"

The man took a moment to calm himself down before answering Chase, "My name's Sean, or most people call me Jack. I think we got off on the wrong foot here."

Chase took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'm Chase. Actually, dude, I think something really weird's going on. I woke up here and I've never seen this place before, and I don't remember anything from the past couple of days." He said, feeling some sort of trust towards Jack even though he didn't know him.

Jack didn't know how to respond. He knew Chase. He was one of the egos he'd created from a Power Hour video in 2017. But how was he here, standing right in front of him? He didn't seem to know who Jack was, so there was a chance it was all coincidence. A very big coincidence.

"You said you don't know where you are?" Jack asked, gaining a confirming nod from Chase, "Look, why don't we go back to my house and we'll see what we can do."

It was risky letting a stranger come to his house considering this could be a very well thought out plan by fans to reveal Jack's address, but Chase seemed genuine and he wanted to trust that.

Jack led Chase to his house which was only a five-minute walk away, and the vlogger filled Jack in on everything he knew about his being here, which wasn't a lot. The youtuber awkwardly filled Chase in on everything about himself in this world: How he was an 'ego', a character made for one silly video which then was taken on by fans and idolised, adapted all for their entertainment. 

Chase didn't know how much to believe Jack's words but he didn't question it too much, willing to see what evidence the man would show him. Besides, he just woke up in a place he'd never seen before and met his doppelganger, him being a character in this world wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen.

The two got to Jack's house and Chase was pleasantly surprised to see the size of it: Far from being a mansion but at least three times bigger than a regular house. Did he live alone? In a house this size he _must_ have roommates.

Jack retrieved his keys and opened the front door, "I live alone so you won't have to worry about explaining this to anyone else, for now."

Nevermind.

The youtuber walked down the hallway into a kitchen and set his backpack on the table. Chase tousled his hair which was hanging in front of his eyes slightly.

"Shit." He muttered to himself.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chase shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "I think I lost my hat, that's all." He made it sound as though it didn't matter but Jack could see by his expression that it did.

"We could go look for it if you want." The Irishman offered but Chase quickly refused, stating that it wasn't important.

Jack shrugged it off, knowing that even if the cap was in the park Chase woke up in, it was probably gone by now. He just hoped Chase wasn't emotionally attached to it in any way. 

For the next couple of hours, Chase and Jack talked about their lives, finally coming to the conclusion that Chase wasn't from this world. They needed to find a way to get him home, but neither had ever had dealings with magic or dimension travelling and therefore had no idea of how to go about getting the vlogger back to his world. It didn't help that Chase didn't remember how he got into a different world.

For now, all they could do was wait. Wait for Chase's memory to return, wait for someone to come get Chase, wait for _anything_ to happen.

It didn't. Nothing changed except the guestroom Chase was staying in became _Chase's_ room. He'd been living with Jack for nearly two months and still, he couldn't remember how he'd got to Jack's world, and they hadn't even come close to finding a way to get him back.

Nothing changed until exactly two months after Chase's arrival. The two were out getting coffee and fresh air when the situation escalated. They were walking along the beachfront of Brighton when they saw a man sat against the wall below the pier. He looked worn and tired, his long green hair messy and blowing in his face.

Jack knew instantly who it could be and when the man looked him directly in the eyes, it confirmed his thoughts: Chase wasn't the only one.

They immediately took Marvin back to the house, helping clean and bandage wounds he had no idea how he'd gotten. His story was much like Chase's: He woke up on the beach without a clue of where he was, all memories of the day before forgotten but clearly he'd been beaten up.

Marvin, like Chase, stayed in Jack's house and after a month they still had no idea how to get them home, but now they were looking for pathways to two dimensions, not one. Marvin was also pretty bummed out, having lost his lucky cat mask which he used during his performances. But that wouldn't matter if he never got home because he wouldn't be doing any magic shows again.

They came to accept that even if they were characters made by Jack, they were still different. Even physically. Marvin was quite a bit taller than Jack and slimmer, particularly in the face, and Chase was slightly shorter and rounder-faced, his eyes a darker shade of blue.

Then came Henrik von Schneeplestein. Same story, you've heard it all before: Woke up in a strange place, memories gone, taken in by Jack. 

By this point, Jack wasn't even surprised when Jackieboy Man turned up on his doorstep one morning, blood pouring from his head. His story was just the same, except he remembered fighting something and then blacking out. He didn't remember _what_ he was fighting, but it was more than any of the others could say.

This left two, and Jack had never been more nervous in his life. He'd either meet the sweetest, quietest man ever, or the angriest.

He definitely had the luck of the Irish.

The egos weren't allowed out often in fear of being spotted by one of Jack's fans but one day Marvin was out exploring the city when he spotted Jameson Jackson wandering the streets, looking dishevelled and upset. Marvin knew who he was because Jack had shown them all in case of something like this happening.

Marvin introduced himself to the moustached man, quickly learning that he was mute, just like Jack had said he might be. He brought him back to Jack's house where Henrik was able to talk to him properly, having learnt sign language a few years ago. 

While all the others were ignoring the thoughts of not being to go home and instead enjoyed each other's company, Jack couldn't help but worry. There was still someone left and he knew that if he turned up, things would not be good for anybody.

Over the next few days, Jack struggled to record videos. Everything was happening too fast and he couldn't handle the thought of living with the egos forever. There was a high chance they would never go home. And not only that, but he couldn't stop thinking about Anti. What would happen if he appeared? Would he be evil or uncanonically good? All the others fell closely to his ideas of how they would be, meaning Anti almost certainly would be a knife-wielding virus.

He had to come eventually. And it was a lot sooner than Jack had hoped.

It wasn't anything unusual. Jack and Chase were shopping and on their way back to the house they spotted Anti walking, hands in pockets, head down, towards them. Jack didn't know whether to talk to him or avoid him. But it was too late to make such a decision because Anti looked up, noticing immediately the similarities between himself, Jack and Chase. And his reaction was priceless: His eyes lit up, his frown turning into a soft smile, showing his pointed teeth resting against his bottom lip. He didn't look menacing or ready to kill someone, in fact, he looked almost child-like, _cute_ even.

He jogged up to them and as he got closer Chase had to suppress a giggle, he was certainly a lot shorter than any of the others.

"Are you Sean?" Anti asked as soon as he was within two metres of the duo.

Jack was taken aback, none of the others had known who he was, "Yeah, that's me. You're Anti, right?"

"Yessir." He replied, chuckling.

"How... how do you know me?"

Anti took a moment to think about this, his elf ears twitching slightly, "I don't know really. I just sort of knew that there's someone I needed to find who could help me. You see, I'm not entirely sure where I am, but these gross slimy guys shoved me down a portal and I ended up here!"

"Slimy guys?" Chase asked and Anti nodded, "I think I remember what happened before I got here." He said to Jack.

He explained about him walking home in the dark and being chased by a black, slime monster with sharp teeth and claws, and how he fell into a swirl of colours and then blacked out, waking up in Jack's world.

Jack and Chase, now joined by an uncharacteristically joyful Anti, quickly loped to the house, excited to share their news of Chase getting his memories back, and possibly the reason for their being in this world, as well as introducing them to Anti.

The Irishman was sceptical though. Anti in no way followed the same suit that the other egos did of being as he'd made the characters. He wasn't evil, in fact, he seemed to be the exact opposite and Jack wasn't sure if he trusted that. What if it was an act? What if he took him back to his house and he stabbed him in the back, metaphorically _or_ literally?

For now, he wanted to get that off his mind. He was going to tell the others that they'd found out how they'd gotten into this world which might help them find a way out, he'd just keep an eye on Anti.


End file.
